megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Key Plus Words
Key Plus Words est le thème d'introduction de la saison 2 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size :Hide and seek it wants to play again :Like a detective, I won't let it get away :It's constantly costuming with loads of fake :I will strip search if I have to :No I'm not afraid to know it no no no :I am so determined :To chase after what's hidden :And seize this day :This moment :(Wanna know) :Enter key to accelerate :(Wanna go) :Ignition turned on :It's about the time to drive to truth :(Wanna seize) :Stranger than any movies :(Wanna see) :Ignorance is not bliss :(They say that truth will out) :(Can't keep on hiding) :There's no turning back now :I'm gonna go on :I'm gonna go get what I want Full ver. :Hide and seek it wants to play again :Like a detective, I won't let it get away :It's constantly costuming with loads of fake :I will strip search if I have to :No I'm not afraid to know it no no no :I am so determined :To chase after what's hidden :And seize this day :This moment :(Wanna know) :Enter key to accelerate :(Wanna go) :Ignition turned on :It's about the time to drive to truth :(Wanna seize) :Stranger than any movies :(Wanna see) :Ignorance is not bliss :(They say that truth will out) :(Can't keep on hiding) :There's no turning back now :I'm gonna go on :I'm gonna go get what I want :Mist is covering my peripheral :But my determination is mind blowing :It's so blatant I won't be a bit timid :It can trick you and there won't be any treat :No I'm not afraid to find out no no no :So eager so hungry :To see out secret :Can you conceal it? :When I am after you :(Wanna know) :Enter words to activate :(Wanna go) :One more piece to go :It's about that time to fill it in :(Wanna seize) :Stranger than any novels :(Wanna see) :Ignorance is not bliss :(They say that truth will out) :(Can't keep on running) :There's no turning back now :I'm gonna go on :I'm gonna go get what I need :I wanna know :Even it may hurt :Even it brings pain within :My mind's determined :I need to know :Even it may kill :Even it may change me :Ready to face truth :(Wanna know) :Enter key to accelerate :(Wanna go) :Ignition turned on :It's about that time to drive to truth :(Wanna seize) :Stranger than any movies :(Wanna see) :Ignorance is not bliss :(They say that truth will out) :I'm gonna go on :And gonna keep it on :(Wanna know) :Enter words to activate :(Wanna go) :One more piece to go :It's about that time to fill it in :(Wanna seize) :Stranger than any novels :(Wanna see) :Ignorance is not bliss :(They say that truth will out) :(Can't keep on running) :There's no turning back now :I'm gonna go on :I'm gonna go get what I need Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4